The present invention relates to an apparatus for rotating rectangular flat products accumulating in an imbricated formation in particular printing-works products.
A similar apparatus is disclosed in Swiss Patent No. 637 900 in which a roller is arranged to engage the corner of leading product in an incoming imbricated formation of products that has been rotated out of the imbricated formation of products as a result the product striking a stop that is arranged on the side opposite the roller relative to the central axis of the incoming imbricated formation. The roller functions to support the further rotation of both the leading product and of the following products that rest on the leading product. The products, after leaving the active range of the roller, are rotated further about the stop as a center of rotation as a result of the friction that is present between the products and the belt conveyor. When the products have traveled around the stop they are conveyed away. In this prior art apparatus, the rotation of the products is caused by the product striking the stop and rotating the product into the active range of the roller. Further rotation of the product, after it has left the active range of the roller, depends solely on friction that is present between the products and the belt conveyor. Since the products are in the active range of the roller for only a very short range of rotation, the reliability of the rotation is not reliable.